


British Pancakes

by milesofcountry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, not necessarily romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofcountry/pseuds/milesofcountry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emily (again). Dan and Phil are adorable cuddle babies.

Phil really likes the days when he and Dan get to stay in. He enjoys the lazy mornings in front of the tele, cuddling on the couch as they eat. Most of all, he loves the look on Dan's face when he stumbles sleepily into the kitchen to find Phil making breakfast for both of them. Phil doesn't think Dan knows that ever since the first time Phil woke up first and decided to cook, he's been setting a quiet alarm so he can see that look. It's one of sleepy elation and gratitude.   
  
Today is no different. Phil woke up to the slow sound of acoustic guitar floating quietly from his phone, and he's careful not to disturb Dan as he creeps down the hallway. Making as little noise as possible, Phil mixes up the batter to one of Dan's favorite foods- British pancakes. He pours the batter into a skillet full of hot butter, the sizzling sound loud and the wafting smell making his stomach growl.   
  
He's almost all the way done when he hears Dan stumble into the shared kitchen. Dan's arms wrap around his middle, his head resting lightly on Philip shoulder, eyes still heavy with sleep, but gleaming with slight excitement when he realizes what's for breakfast.   
"G'morning," Dan's mumbling voice is slightly rough with sleep, deeper than normal. "are those pancakes?"  
  
Phil nods back, flipping the last one onto the small pile. He picks up the plate and grabs Dan's hand before pulling him to the couch, making sure to grab all the condiments before settling in to a day of cuddles, re-watching old movies and British pancakes


End file.
